1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly to power distribution systems including electrical enclosures such as for example, panelboards and switchboards. The disclosed concept also pertains to switchgear assemblies for power distribution systems, such as for example, electrical switching apparatus including a metering module. The disclosed concept further relates to mounting members for switchgear assemblies.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within a switchgear enclosure either individually or in combination with other switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers). Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle located on the outside of a case, or automatically by way of a trip unit, in response to a trip condition.
In known power distribution systems, metering modules (e.g., without limitation, power monitoring metering modules) are often coupled to electrical switching apparatus to monitor current and voltage. Additionally, some electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, some medium-voltage and low-voltage circuit breakers, can be relatively large. In order to facilitate movement (e.g., installation; removal; maintenance), such circuit breakers are commonly coupled to draw-out mechanisms which permit the circuit breakers to be relatively easily moved into and out of the switchgear enclosure.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a three phase molded case circuit breaker 2 includes a housing 4 and a molded case 6 on the outside of the housing 4. The housing 4 includes a cover 8 and an opening 10 through which an operating handle 12 extends. The circuit breaker 2 includes a load side 14 having a number of load conductor receptacles 16. A number of load terminals 18 are located within the load conductor receptacles 16. A metering module 52 is structured to be coupled to the circuit breaker 2, as shown in FIG. 1B, and includes an attachment portion 54 structured to be attached to a corresponding portion 20 of the circuit breaker 2. In the attached position of FIG. 1B, the attachment portion 54 of the metering module 52 abuts the portion 20 of the circuit breaker 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, the circuit breaker 2 is shown installed inside a draw-out element 32 (partially shown). As seen, the draw-out element 32 includes a projection 34 that extends from the load side 14 of the circuit breaker 2 a distance 36. Accordingly, the metering module 52 (FIGS. 1A and 1B) cannot be attached to the circuit breaker 2. In other words, the metering module 52 cannot be physically accommodated by the circuit breaker 2 when it is installed inside of the draw-out element 32.
There is thus room for improvement in power distribution systems, and in switchgear assemblies and mounting members therefor.